clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Future Updates/@comment-16164433-20130822013258/@comment-12105134-20130827174750
My epic responses: 1. Record Trophy Amount: I agree. Farmers could get more respect on the global chat. 2. Ninja Assasin Trap. Why would you need ninjas to defend your base when you already have a Barbarian King, Archer Queen, and Clan Castle Troops? It's already so hard to raid. Why make it even harder? Also, I don't want to play a game with "ninja assasins" in it. The idea is simply childish and immature. 3. Mage. Why the f*** do you need rage spell, healing spell, lightning spell, jump spell, or freeze spell if you have this idiot? In fact why do you need any spell? It replaces the need for witches, wizards,... You see, the only reason Supercell made so many different talented troops was that so you can try them all out and have fun. Why have fun when you can have a all-powerful being? This "mage" will ruin the game. 4. Trench. The trench is, as you describe it, a special wall. One question: Where would anyone put it? You can't leave it in a gap in the walls. The enemy could use a freeze spell and walk right over. You can't form a 12X2 trench with it, because then everyone would avoid that spot and focus somewhere else. And if they really wanted to attack there? They could just use freeze spells. My guess is that higher levels won't find this useful in the least. 5. Valkyrie: Congratualtions: You obviously don't have the Valkyrie. Valks are well-used, especially for defending and taking out clan troops. Valkyries are already freakishly overpowered (splash damage). They do twice as much damage as a freaking mortar! If you introduce DOUBLE damage, why the fuck would I even get troops from my clan? My archers won't stand a chance! 6.Tar Bomb: Actually a really good idea. I would probably call it Ice Bomb though, because it would be more colorful and match in with the freeze spell update. 7. Clan Castle: Good idea, though most people can tell when a clan castle is being upgraded and wouldn't need this reminder. Especially when one of the starting comments is "Army camps, storages, and clan castles are functional while being upgraded." (I see that a lot) 8. Mercenary: You are right when you say this suggestion is far-fetched. There are already too many units in the game, I doubt they are going to introduce any more anytime soon. 9. Different color scheme: It will make the game too confusing especially when raiding. 10. TH Guardian: There are too many defensive units already. How am I supposed to attack a guy with an archer queen, barb king, clan castle dragon/pekka, AND a guardian? WAAAAY too many defenses. It's like having two inferno towers, shitloads of xbows, Wiz Tower lvl 8 isnt enough and you have to go get another hero. Why? 11. Nah, Supercell has already done the 'super destructive' spell in Santa's Surprise and rejected it. If I made five of these spells, I would be invincible!!!!!! Invincibility is nonexistent in a good game, or else it wouldn't be called a game. Conclusion: tar Bomb, Clah Castle, Color Scheme, and highest trophies ever had are some exceptional ideas. Everything else is shitty in more ways than three. Go do your math again before you post all this bullshit.